


Mi más grande tesoro

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Junjou Egoist - Freeform, M/M, Nowaki POV, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es de los que sacaban ideas de más...solo de aquellos que sentían las emociones más simples y las potenciaban. Así es él: simple, pero curioso. La mejor manera de reflexionar es sin un motivo aparente y calmado.</p><p>En una noche de insomnio las dudas asaltan la mente de Nowaki, haciéndole de nueva cuenta cuestionar su suerte y su porvenir. Agradecido que ya llegado un punto, debido a la persona que duerme a su lado, puede sonreír y soñar compartiendo un pensamiento.<br/>Junjou Egoist. Viñeta. Nowaki's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi más grande tesoro

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Junjou Romantica ni ninguno de sus entrañables personajes me pertenece, son obra y gracia de Nakamura-sensei. Este fue el primer POV que escribí ever.

¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Siguen vivos? ¿Por qué me abandonaron? ¿Por qué nadie me adoptó?

Son preguntas que últimamente no me había detenido a pensar, al menos no en muchos años.

Por supuesto que esas dudas me invadían a menudo durante la infancia y parte de la adolescencia también, pero, a pesar de no poder acallar mis inseguridades por mí mismo siempre tuve buenos conocidos que me aconsejaban delegar el asunto y confiar, tener fe en que todo pasa por una razón y que alguien que viviera dignamente tenía el derecho de ser feliz, pasara lo que pasara.

 Incluso ahora lo único que cruza por mi mente al empezarse a formular de improviso esos cuestionamientos inadvertidos es una voz que me dice: _nunca lo sabrás, y ya no importa_.

Nunca he descubierto el origen de esa _conciencia_ , pero más importante que eso, creo que tiene razón. Curiosamente se me hace parecida a la voz de Hiro-san diciéndome que si a estas alturas empiezo a cuestionar mi pasado, no podré vivir mi presente y perderé de vista mi futuro.

Y ambos son con él.

Para mí, y aunque pueda ser un poco desconsiderado hacia aquellos que se encargaron de cuidarme y criarme en mis días en el orfanato, Hiro-san es como mi familia. Una persona especial e irremplazable de la que he aprendido mucho,  que me ha hecho descubrir partes de mi que desconocía, y asimilar mejor aspectos de la vida que no se pueden identificar en un libro. Aquellos que en una charla con personas mayores llega a ti como una mención importante. Esas conversaciones que dicen mucho y nada.

No sé mucho sobre padres. Lo poco que sé es gracias a mi vida como empleado, universitario y Pediatra.

Gracias a mis compañeros de clases que tienen  discusiones familiares. A los pequeños  y jóvenes niños que a diario veo reír y llorar a causa de sus progenitores, o en defecto, de algún otro pariente cercano. Tsumori-senpai no es el mejor dando explicaciones a temas que considere profundos y no siempre comprendo sus intenciones, así que no cuento con él para contextos tan personales.

Nunca tomé la molestia de leer libros sobre padres, ni siquiera de niño porque siempre estuve segur  que frías y monótonas líneas no podrían siquiera acercarse a describir lo que mayormente deberías saber por experiencia propia.

Algo así como lo que siento por Hiro-san….si tratara de escribir sobre ello, no  transmitirlo de manera correcta.

Pero, de lo muy poco que me quedó de aquellos texto es que un hijo siempre ama a sus padres, aunque estos parezcan no merecerlo o aunque el hijo crea no necesitarlos. Que las experiencias que se viven juntos no tienen precio y que uno de los más grandes tesoros que se puede obtener es el compartir esas vivencias, tanto buenas como malas, con ellos. También he escuchado, que se obligan a si mismos a  enseñar lo que consideran correcto y bueno, y bajo ningún concepto desean que reluzcan sus propios defectos. Cuando esto sucede, esperan  que con esa enseñanza sean mejores que ellos mismos.

Una vez Hiro-san me dijo que es importante la relación e influencia padre-hijo aunque no me habló de su trato con ellos. Así comprendí que las sombras y pedestales se proyectan de la misma imagen parental hacia sus sucesores, pero cada quien, según cómo y en donde se desenvuelva, crea a partir de ese espectro su yo adulto, y al tener familia, se repite o se rompe el ciclo.

Solo repito impersonalmente algunas de las cosas que he leído y escuchado, caminando por los pasillos del hospital, de camino a casa en el tren, almorzando con los ancianos del parque…

De todo esto podría decir que, en algunos aspectos, Hiro-san es cómo mi padre, mi hermano, mi mentor y por supuesto, mi amado. Nada dura eternamente, nada, ni amigos, ni familia, ni parejas…y la verdad, sólo saberlo no basta para evitar el temor de perderlos, pero conocer esa realidad también ayuda a apreciar cada momento que se viva con ellos, y atesorarlos como las piezas preciadas y valiosas.

Realmente, para mí lo son…todas mis memorias con Hiro-san.

_Hiro-san, nadie sabe el tiempo límite de las cosas, relaciones, la vida y las experiencias. Nadie. Pero sólo sé algo que nadie podrá nunca hacerme colocar en tela de juicio: Te amo y no importa cuánto tiempo pase a tu lado, ,mientras viva nunca lo olvidaré._

Con ese pensamiento en mente logré por fin conciliar el sueño, reconfortado de mis dudas con un cálido abrazo de la persona que duerme a mi lado. Mi más grande tesoro.

Afuera llovía…y a pesar de todo, la humedad de la noche era refrescante, compartiendo el espacio con el calor de nuestros cuerpos y corazones.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente fue un regalo para una amiga a la que consideré mi Nowaki de carne y huesos hace varios años y que ya no viene al caso. Le quité palabrería sin sentido para hacerlo más conciso y al punto, sumándose otro integrante a mi serie.  
> Espero les haya gustado pese al exceso injustificado de azúcar y me den su opinión al respecto. No negaré que no me arrepiento de tanta cursilería, pero es que estos dos me pueden~  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
